


Healing Starts with Pancakes

by AmajikiTheFoodHero



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Umino Iruka, BAMF Umino Iruka, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), F/F, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, HE GETS THREE TIMES THE MAN, HE JUST WANTS FRIENDS OKAY AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE GETS THEM GODDAMNIT, Hatake Kakashi Is A Uchiha, I STAN THIS ANTISOCIAL KING, ITACHI DESERVES LOVE AND SUPPORT AND I WILL SCREAM IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS, Iruka gets ALL the Uchihas, It all starts with Tobi wanting pancakes, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Hatake Kakashi, SO I GAVE HIM THREE BOYFRIENDS, STOP LEAVING SAI OUT, Sai (Naruto) is Included, Strong Haruno Sakura, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchihas are simps for Uminos, itachi deserves love, like the king he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmajikiTheFoodHero/pseuds/AmajikiTheFoodHero
Summary: It all starts when a stranger appears in Iruka's living room and asks for pancakes. The stranger invites friends who invite their friends. Broken people come together. Healing starts with pancakes.Or in other words, Iruka adopts four children and somehow gets three sharingan users to find him extremely attractive.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Itachi, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How come people don't like you even though you saved people's lives?"

"... I don't know."

Three days later, the child found his father dead on the floor. He didn't cry. He vowed to follow the rules so he didn't end up like his father.

"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are trash. But, those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash."

It took a few minutes for those words to sink in and by then, it was almost too late. He lost an eye in battle and had to be rescued by his friend, who got crushed under the rock. He got his comrade's eye as a present for the one he had forgotten earlier. 

The silver-haired child was heartbroken. But before he recovered from his comrade's death, Isobu's jinchūriki, his remaining best friend, committed suicide by impaling herself on his own chidori during a battle.

He felt his whole world come crashing down as she whispered his name before taking her place with the angels. He had no fight left. He laid down, cradled her body, and passed out. He hoped with all his might that the enemy ninja would kill him too. Nothing ever fixed his broken heart.

__________

"MAMA! PAPA! WAIT! LET ME HELP YOU! PLEASE, DON'T STAY OUT HERE ALONE!" A young brown-haired child yelled from where he was being taken off the battlefield by a shinobi.

"It's a parent's duty to keep their child from harm. Keep him safe."

"NO, DON'T TAKE ME!" He struggled furiously in the shinobi's arms "PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU! MAMA! PAPA!"

"I love you, my little dolphin." His mother blew him a kiss and his father waved him goodbye.

He was locked inside a shed for his own safety. He screamed until he lost his voice but it didn't help him at all. When the door opened a day later and told him the bad news he didn't yell or scream, he _couldn't_ yell or scream. He just laid down and let the tears flow.

Soon, he was adopted by the Hokage. He was so happy. Then, the Hokage was killed saving the village. His adoptive brother died next. He's never been the same.

__________

'Mom and Dad are gonna be proud this time! Dad's gonna tell me good job just like he does with big brother and hang my test on the fridge!' A raven-haired child thought happily as he ran home, just receiving his test back. He craved to be like his older brother so this meant a lot to him. If he could just get a 'good job' or an 'I'm proud of you' and he'd be so so _happy_.

When he arrived at the compound, he realized something was horribly wrong. There were bloody weapons everywhere. He began to walk faster, listening for signs of conflict. He stopped in horror when he saw a pile of bodies that belonged to his distant relatives. He began to run, to warn his mother and father of the danger. He slammed the door of his house open to see his father and mother laying on the floor, lifeless, while his brother stood over them. Unknown to him, his sharingan developed as soon as he realized his parents were dead. His brother claimed he killed his parents and used a Tsukuyomi to show him their parent's deaths. Sasuke used his own sharingan to do some more digging into the memory and soon realized the truth.

His brother wasn't a traitor. He was trying to stop the upcoming war. He never even killed his own friend. His brother tried to scare him, but he knew the truth. Before his brother could leave, he grabbed him and clung onto his leg.

"I know you didn't mean it. Please don't leave me. You did this for good, you're a loyal ninja, you'd bear the guilt of killing your own parents just to stop a war!"

His brother stopped, froze in his tracks, giving the raven enough time to tackle him in a hug. They both clung onto each other and broke down right there. The brother left anyway, but promised the raven that he'd visit him from time to time. He told him to train hard and become strong for hm and his parents sake, to carry on the Uchiha name, and left. The child held these promises close to his heart but couldn't deny the feeling of emptiness in his soul as he laid down next to his dead parents and went to sleep.

__________

A small child slept soundly near a battle, not knowing what was happening at all. When both his parents were impaled saving him, he didn't even flinch. Soon, he heard some words that lodged themself in his head forever, like a ghost.

_“Naruto.. Don’t be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.._   
_Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.._   
_Also.. Don’t stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.._   
_And make friends.. You don’t need a lot of friends.._   
_Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.._   
_I wasn’t very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.._   
_Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.._   
_So don’t get too depressed if you can’t do something well.._   
_Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.._   
_Oh, and this is important.. It’s about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.._   
_Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.._   
_Put your mission wages into your savings account.._   
_No alcohol until you’re twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.._   
_Another Prohibition is women.._   
_I’m a woman, so I don’t know too much about this but.._   
_All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.._   
_So it’s only natural to take an interest in girls.._   
_But just don’t get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.._   
_Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know.._   
_Naruto, from now on, you’re going to face lots of pain and hardship.._   
_Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.._   
_There’s so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer.._   
_I love you”_

The child only made noise when his father finished the jutsu and sealed the Yang half of the Nine-Tails inside him. He peacefully fell asleep, mewling happily now that the pain had subsided. As little whiskers bloomed on his cheeks, he had a small smile on his face, because he felt his parent's love even though they had already taken their place with the angels. It was different when he grew up.

The yellow-haired child felt alone. He has no parents or family to go home to. His only friends were the Ramen Ichiraku store owners Teuchi and Ayame, who were one of the only people to make him feel like he was wanted. He resorted to petty pranks to get attention, but at the end of the day, he never got the parental love and treatment he was craving. It left a cold-empty desire in him that he wished with all his heart would be filled.

__________

"Mama and Papa, where are you going?" A pink-haired girl asked, wringing her hands together.

"On vacation sweetie, we'll be back! In the meantime, here's a bank card and the house keys! Keep it tidy for us, blossom."

"Okay! Love you!"

"Bye."

And they never came back, forcing the pinkette to live on her own in the shady part of Konoha.

__________

((So uh- It says nothing about Sai's childhood except he was an orphan, and nobody is born an orphan so I made my own version of his childhood. Just so y'all don't get confused.))

"... What is this?" A small black-haired child held up a bunch of papers.

"You went in my office, didn't you?" The child flinched at the angry tone and braced for the hit that his father delivered, right to his stomach. He fell and stayed still as his father yelled and screamed at him, knowing that if he stayed still the punishment wouldn't be as bad. He got another hard blow to the stomach before his father left him alone. Things were so much worse now that mother died.

"Mother wouldn't treat me like this..." He whispered to himself before getting up, grabbing the scattered papers, and putting most of them outside his father's office door.

He took the paper with a label that said 'Root' and brought it with him into his room. He quietly filled out the permission form and packed his things, forging his father's signature with no trouble. That was the day the Awai (Pale) clan lost their last child member.

The child trained at the camp everyday. He had to struggle and fight for food and supplies. He had neutral taijutsu skills, which helped him. He was also good with a tantō. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough. He was about to give up when a purple-gray haired Root member found him and took him under his wing. They became friends, and then they became brothers. They were happy together. The purple-gray haired Root member encouraged Sai's drawing talent and soon they both regained their emotions. Danzo wasn't happy about this, so he ordered the child and the Root member to either fight to death or have the Root member watch as the child was painfully executed. The child was about to say he'd rather die than fight his brother but the Root member decided to accept the fight.

The child and the Root member made a cute little book of all the adventures they had together. When the day came, the Root member succumbed to an illness he had. He laid down and took off the jutsus keeping him alive, allowing the genetic disease take him. He held the child close and told him he loved him and that he was glad he was his brother, before passing away peacefully in the child's arms. The child laid down next to his brother and lost his emotions as the official Root member lost his life. Later, the child would design his Root uniform to be exactly the same as his brothers except making the right sleeve longer to cover the scars he got from his father. He lost all ability to interact with other humans. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He became alone.

__________


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never scare a sleeping ANBU.

Iruka stirred in his bed. Something didn't feel right. He opened his eyes to see a figure above him with an orange mask. Before the man could say anything, Iruka swung himself out of bed, pinned the man, and twisted his arm behind his back.

"OUCHIE! OUCH! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! SENPAI HELP!"

Iruka blinked the sleepiness out his eyes to focus on the yelling, struggling figure underneath him. "What are you doing in my house?"

"TOBI SMELLED PANCAKES YESTERDAY AND GREAT PANCAKE SMELL CAME FROM THIS HOUSE SO TOBI CAME TO ASK FOR PANCAKES AFTER TOBI FINISHES WORK!"

Iruka was, in fact, making strawberry whipped cream pancakes yesterday. He immediately got off the man. Iruka looked him up and down. He had on a baggy black shirt and shorts. He had no shoes on.

"What happened to your shoes?"

"Tobi took them off at the door 'cause Tobi is a good boy!" He popped up excitedly. _'Like a really hyper puppy'_ Iruka noted.

"Okay then, Tobi, why didn't you just knock?"

"Because Tobi doesn't live in village and he doesn't want to be arrested! Tobi just want pancakes, not overnight stay in a cell."

Iruka nodded, by law, any ninja could take a suspicious villager in. He yawned.

"Alright, I'll make you pancakes."

"Really?! Yay! Tobi likes pancakes! Pancakes are yummy!"

Iruka sighed and got up. "Well then, let's go cook Tobi some pancakes. My name's Iruka Umino by the way."

"Iruka-chaan!" Tobi sang as they went downstairs. "Tobi likes Iruka-chan's house, it's home-y!"

Iruka flicked on the lights and mentally cursed as they stung his eyes. "Thank you."

Tobi took a seat at the chair next to the kitchen counter as Iruka started pulling ingredients out the fridge.

"Can Tobi help? Tobi scared Iruka-chan and appeared in his house asking for pancakes, so it's the least Tobi can do! Tobi is very good at following instructions! Tobi is obedient boy!"

"Alright! Get a bowl and a whisk to start."

Tobi opened the cabinets and grabbed a bowl and a whisk. "Tobi got it!"

Iruka poured cream, butter, salt, a little bit of sugar, and baking powder inside the bowl. "Now, crack 4 eggs and separate the yolk from the clear part."

Tobi grabbed a smaller bowl, cracked the eggs with one hand and swiped the yolk before it fell inside the bowl with a fork.

"Nice strategy." Iruka commented, watching him dump the egg yolk inside the cream and butter mixture.

Iruka stirred the egg yolks inside the batter. "Now, mix the remaining eggs until they're stiff!"

"But liquid can't be stiff! Tobi know that liquid watery not hard!"

Iruka laughed "No, until you can pull the fork out and make it look like whipped cream!"

"Tobi can do that!"

Tobi mixed until it looked like whipped cream. Iruka then pulled out a tub of whipped cream and scooped the rest into the egg whites before Tobi mixed them together.

"Now, pour it in here!"

Tobi put the whipped cream/stiff eggs mixture inside the bowl of batter, and Iruka folded them in.

When he deemed it ready, he poured flour inside it, mixed it, and started cooking the pancakes.

"Tobi like the smell of pancakes! Iruka-chan's pancakes smell good! Tobi can't wait to try Iruka-chan's pancakes!"

Tobi sat down and waited while Iruka flipped the pancakes.

"While you wait, you can get some strawberries, put them in a bag, and crush them okay?"

Tobi nodded happily and followed the instructions, happily squishing strawberries. "Squish, squish, squish! Tobi, Tobi, Tobi! Squish!"

Iruka put a plate of pancakes in front of Tobi, took the squished strawberries, cut off the tip of the bag, and poured the strawberries on top of the pancakes.

"Ta-Da! Whipped cream and strawberry pancakes!" Iruka laughed as Tobi stared at his portion of the pancakes before pushing his mask up enough to reveal his face and eating them furiously.

"So good! Tobi made good decision asking for Iruka-chan's pancakes! Best pancakes ever!" His voice was muffled but happy.

Iruka smiled before eating his own pancakes. When they were finished, they sat in blissful silence.

"Can Tobi come back again for pancakes? Tobi promise he won't scare Iruka-chan!"

"Yeah, sure! Although, I do have a question."

"What is it? Tobi can answer questions!"

"You wouldn't have seemed suspicious if you just went into town and got pancakes. Why'd you come here instead of that pancake place down the road?"

"People like to judge Tobi for his mask and how Tobi talks even though Tobi can't help it! Tobi doesn't like being judged! They say Tobi is weird boy not good boy and that makes Tobi sad because if they get to know Tobi they'll see that Tobi IS a good boy, not weird boy!"

Iruka nodded "Some people in this village aren't so nice. That's why you have to seek out the good people. You are a good boy Tobi, and you can come back for pancakes anytime you want to okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Iruka-chan! Tobi will visit for pancakes and Tobi will be good boy and help Iruka-chan! Tobi has to go now, but Tobi'll come back tomorrow to see Iruka-chan!"

"Okay, bye Tobi!" Iruka waved to him.

"Bye-bye!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Iruka sat there for a second before throwing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"That was nice." He stayed still for a second before he realized "OH FUCK I'M A TEACHER!"

And proceeded to scramble to get ready. He managed to get there a few minutes late, he got chewed out by the Headmaster but he wasn't _too_ late.

"You're late Iruka-sensei!" A blonde-spiky haired kid huffed at his desk.

"Sorry! I lost track of time!" He rubbed the back of his head "Now that I'm here, let's start class!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto steals the scroll, Iruka protects him, Mitsuki hurts Iruka, Tobi and Naruto team up and beat Mitsuki within an inch of his life, and they all get Ichiraku's ramen afterwards!

Iruka ran through the village, clearly panicked. Earlier, Mitsuki burst into the meeting with the Headmaster saying that Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals, a very important scroll that would compromise the village's safety. Iruka knows his student, and Naruto would _NEVER_ do something like that unless somebody else was behind it.

He stopped for a break and panted, a little tired out. _'Where would he go?'_ He thought desperately, before it clicked. He sprinted towards the woods and stopped in front of a tired Naruto, with the scroll on his back.

"It's all over now." He tilted his head, scanning for any other chakra signatures.

Naruto chuckled and smiled widely "Got me already? Not bad, you're quick sensei! I only had time to learn one technique!"

 _'He's been out here practicing... I can tell how hard he's been working.'_ Iruka was confused, _'Why would he be practicing if he was stealing a scroll for somebody? Shouldn't he be handing it off?'_

"Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate! Then, everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

Naruto waved his hands "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, dattebayo! He told me where to find the scroll in this place."

Iruka was shocked. _'Mizuki? Why would he set Naruto up?'_

That's when he sensed Mizuki's chakra nearby, and even worse projectiles flying towards them. Iruka had no time to think.

"LOOK OUT!" He pushed Naruto back and dodged as many kunais as he could before he was hit in the leg. He groaned in pain.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki smiled from where he was perched on the tree.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should've known." Iruka scowled.

Mizuki smiled "Naruto! Give me the scroll now!"

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" He sounded scared and confused.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in great danger!" Iruka started to bleed, the impact caused blood to trickle out the side of his mouth. "Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, standing up and backing away.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you 'cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Stop lying Mizuki, don't let him trick you Naruto!"

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying. They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago."

Naruto turned back towards Mizuki. "What decree?"

Iruka stayed quiet. Naruto would've found out anyway and people treat him badly so it was pointless to keep it hidden.

"Everyone knows except you, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

Iruka turned towards Naruto "The decree is nobody can tell you the nine-tailed fox is inside you."

Mizuki scowled and Naruto gasped.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you are the nine-tailed fox! They've all been sneaking around hiding this from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive!"

Naruto's body started to glow and blue chakra started flowing around him. He covered his ears, even though he knew in his heart it was true. "No, no no!"

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village, even your beloved sensei hates your guts!"

Iruka's eyes widened as Mizuki picked up one of the fūma shuriken off his back and twirled it before throwing it at Naruto "DIE NARUTO!"

The blonde gasped and fell, desperately trying to crawl away.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!"

The blonde curled up and covered his head before he heard a sickening 'shink' sound. He turned to see Iruka with the shuriken in his back. Iruka gritted his teeth and yelled in pain. Mizuki scowled.

"... Why?"

Iruka looked at him with a painful smile "Because we're the same... when I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped and I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get attention so then I pulled pranks and had to pay the price for it. I know how you feel Naruto. Lonely and it hurts inside. I should've been there for you more. I'm sorry."

Mizuki chuckled "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He'd do anything to get the scroll from you! After all, you're the reason why he's an orphan and shunned from society."

Naruto ran and hid behind a few trees. Iruka could still sense his chakra.

"He's going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village, you saw that look in his eye didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."

"No..." Iruka pulled the shuriken out his back. Nobody gets to talk to his students like that. Not even Mizuki. He threw the shuriken at Mizuki, forcing him to dodge. Then, he jumped into the trees and found Naruto. The kid almost yelled but he slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Hide behind those trees over there. I'll lure Mizuki there, then you'll hear the truth."

Naruto nodded and hid behind the trees Iruka pointed out. Iruka used a jutsu to disguise himself as Naruto before taking off. Just like he expected, a fake Iruka came.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Iruka threw a well-placed kick right into Mizuki's stomach before using his momentum to land at the tree right near where Naruto was hiding. Mizuki turned back.

"How'd you know? Wait a second."

He threw a kunai and managed to scrape Iruka's wounded leg, knocking him out the tree.

"Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family!"

"I don't care what you say, you're not getting your grimy hands on that scroll."

"Oh yeah? Well Naruto's gonna use that scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are! He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!"

"You're right." Iruka sighed.

Naruto's eyes widened _'Is that how it is? Did Iruka-sensei never believe in me? Does he think I'm some kind of freak?'_

"That's how beasts are. But that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that! Naruto is one-of-a-kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into everything he does! Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only makes him work harder! It makes him stronger! That's what separates him from being a beast. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and he's going to become Hokage, just like he wants to! Dattebayo."

Naruto felt tears stream down his cheeks. _'Iruka-sensei DOES believe in me! And he's gonna get hurt!'_

"Nice speech. Too bad the fox freak won't be able to hear it. I think I'm going to get rid of you before I go for him!" Mizuki took the other fūma shuriken off his back and threw it.

Iruka braced for the impact before he saw a black blur and a familiar orange mask.

 _'Tobi?!'_ Iruka stared as Tobi put up a barrier, causing the fūma shuriken to rebound right back at Mizuki.

Mizuki was about to throw it again when Naruto came out of nowhere and bitch-slapped him so hard he went flying back and his shuriken flew out his hand.

 _'And Naruto!'_ Iruka's eyes widened.

Iruka could sense Tobi's anger in his chakra.

"Not bad for a little punk. And who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know that." Tobi's voice was different somehow. Iruka almost cringed at how dangerous he sounded.

"The only thing you need to know, is touch my Iruka-sensei again and I'll kill you!" Naruto scowled.

"Such big words for a little punk. I'll destroy you both!"

Tobi stood next to Naruto. "Take your best shot."

"I'll give it back to you a thousandfold!" Naruto made a hand-sign.

"OH YEAH? I'LL KILL YOU YOU DUMB FOX!"

"SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!" Iruka and Tobi's eyes widened as hundreds of clones appeared.

 _'Those aren't illusions, they're actual clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!'_ Iruka thought proudly. Tobi patted Naruto on the head.

The clones began taunting Mizuki. "Come on!" "Take your shot!" "Do it ya big ol' coward!"

Mizuki backed away, afraid. _'No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He's gotten even stronger!'_

"If you won't come to us, we'll come to you!"

Mizuki screamed in terror as hundreds of Naruto's and one very angry Tobi began punching and kicking every single part of him that they could see. When they were finished, Mizuki was laying there unconscious, bleeding, and trapped in an extremely painful genjutsu.

"Sorry! We kind of got carried away." Naruto chuckled, turning to Iruka.

"Tobi is not sorry! Tobi'll do it again if he even looks at Iruka-chan the wrong way! Are you okay Iruka-chan?"

"Yeah! I'm good!" Iruka smiled. "You're gonna go far kid. That was amazing!"

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto laughed "It was only because you encouraged me!"

Iruka smiled before getting up and half-limping to Naruto. He pulled off his hitai-ate and tied it on Naruto's forehead.

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka grinned "How about we got out for ramen tonight to celebrate? You can come too Tobi!"

Naruto was in shock for a few moments before he nearly tackled Iruka into a hug. "Iruka-sensei, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you Iruka-sensei!"

"Ow!" He winced before hugging Naruto back. "You deserve it kid. Thank you both for saving my life."

"Tobi want hug too!" Tobi joined the hug, making Naruto laugh. They all stayed like that enjoying each other's company.

"Wait- Who are you again? Tobi?" Naruto looked at the orange-masked guy.

"Yeah! I'm Tobi! Iruka-chan is very nice and gives Tobi pancakes when Tobi comes over! Tobi can't eat pancakes without Iruka-chan anymore because Iruka-chan's presence makes pancakes so much better! Tobi hear that bastard trying to hurt Iruka-chan so Tobi had to beat him up."

Naruto smiled. "Alrighty then! Can you help me get Iruka to the hospital?"

"Tobi will help! Tobi can't stay though, but Tobi will definitely visit!"

Together, Naruto and Tobi dropped Iruka off at the hospital. Tobi disappeared after they had safely dropped Iruka off, and reappeared in Iruka's hospital room when the nurses finally left with Naruto and a few bags of Ichiraku's ramen. Unbeknownst to the other adults, Naruto had started to think of them as a family.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka basically blackmails Kakashi and Kakashi is mildly terrified

"Hatake Kakashi. Can I talk to you?" A brown-haired chunin was standing in front of him. He had a ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was a few inches under Kakashi's height. The silver-haired man was a bit taken back. He was reading Icha-Icha Paradise and usually nobody dared to mess with him when he had the book out. This man must either be incredibly brave or drunk. He gave the man a one-eyed smile.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Somewhere else." The brown-haired man smiled at him. Kakashi decided to make the best of his situation.

"Is somewhere else a restaurant of some kind? Preferably with miso soup with eggplants on the menu?"

The brown-haired chunin looked him up and down in the one way that makes you feel like a complete fucking failure. Kakashi became genuinely offended. Sure, he was trying to get some free food but did he really deserve _that_?

"Maa." The chunin began walking, Kakashi hesitating a moment before following him. They walked until there were less people around, and nobody cared enough to listen to them.

"My name is Iruka Umino. I've come to talk to you because of your record of sending kids back to the Academy within a week." Kakashi stopped in his tracks and began to slowly backpedal. Iruka turned and glared at him. "Get back here right now."

Kakashi obeyed, eyeing him. He had that authority in his voice that made your first instinct to do what he wanted. Iruka smiled before continuing.

"I am the teacher of the students you'll be taking on today. I am here to make sure you actually consider taking them this time."

Kakashi sighed. "I have tried to put this a subtly as I can but since nobody gets it let me out it clearly: I do NOT train children. I don't eve know how they work okay?"

"Which is why I've put together the most independent team I could so you wouldn't need to take care of them, only teach. Their names are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."

 _'Uzumaki? As in... as in Minato Uzumaki's son? My sensei's son?'_ Kakashi could feel himself panicking, he had completely forgotten that his sensei had a child with Kushina right before they died. _'Plus, the last Uchiha kid and didn't the Haruno clan leave to move to wherever they are now?'_

"That's right. Naruto Uzumaki is your sensei's son, Sasuke is the last Uchiha in the village, and Sakura was left here when the Haruno clan left. They all are almost completely independent. Won't need to take care of them. Naruto already knows one advanced jutsu and by combining that with his taijutsu skills and pranking talent, he can be an actual danger. Sasuke is a bit stronger than his teammates and is very good at using kunais and shurikens. Sakura thrives in a classroom and is great at making strategies unlike the other two but pulling out those strategies is a whole different story. She is moderate at target practice. She has way less chakra reserves than the others but she uses her chakra better than them too. I'd suggest you teach her some medical nin stuff, if you know it. Naruto is more of the attack first, plan later and Sasuke will intimidate people first to give himself the edge."

"Hold on, I didn't say I was even going to take them."

"You will. Anyways, Sakura has a not-so-subtle obsession with Sasuke, who constantly either ignores her or friendzones her. Naruto and Sasuke consider each other enemies and I'm 70% sure Naruto likes Sakura. That'll be a good challenge, getting them to work together."

Kakashi looked at the brunette in half-irritation, half-admiration. Nobody usually talks to him like that and he's not so sure whether he likes the change or not. Iruka cast him a glance and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"You're confused aren't you? You're not used to people talking to you like this?"

It took a second for Kakashi to find his voice "Uh- no, not really. I'm not sure if I like this change or not."

Iruka smiled "You'll survive!"

"Isn't it against some kind of rule for you to do this to me?"

"Isn't it against some kind of rule for you to read porn in public?"

"Fair. But I really REALLY don't like children."

"You should give them a chance. Or would you like to rewrite 1,141 sloppy mission reports by the end of the month?"

"..."

"I can and will make you rewrite every single one of those mission reports if you don't at least try to train these children. They deserve a chance."

Kakashi cringed at the thought of rewriting five mission reports. He can't write 1,141 mission reports. That's physically impossible for him. He gave Iruka a one-eyed smile.

"...I'll give them a chance."

"If you don't, I will find out." He warned, which made Kakashi gulp inwardly.

"Maa sensei, aren't you supposed to respect your elders?"

"It's okay if you're mildly terrified, it happens to the best of us. Now how about that miso soup? Preferably with eggplants on the side right?"

Kakashi just nodded and followed Iruka through town to the soup place. They chatted about missions they had gone on and Iruka nearly had a heart attack when he looked away for a second and Kakashi had drained two bowls of miso soup. When they parted, they both were cheerful and had full stomachs. Kakashi gave Iruka a one-eyed smile.

"I guess this is goodbye for now sensei."

"I don't like goodbyes. Instead, you should say see you later."

Kakashi was a bit confused about this but he shrugged. "See ya later Iruka-sensei." And disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Iruka couldn't help but feel a strange warmness in his chest. He shrugged and left, making it just in time for his shift at the missions desk.


End file.
